


Humano sin nombre

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Love, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Ymir!centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: Como humana estaba muerta, empezando porque nunca estuvo estrictamente viva.Ymir!CentricYmirxHistoriaShojo-ai





	Humano sin nombre

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo exactamente cuando empecé a escribirlo, pero fue a mediados de la segunda temporada. Cuando leí este arco en el manga pensé que estas dos eran muy obvias, sobre todo Ymir, y que era una verdadera lástima que la época de guerra en que viven no les permita amarse así que quise hacer algo en esa onda romántica-nostálgica; sin embargo, creo que no lo logré. 
> 
> Nunca he escrito GL, y quería estrenarme de una con Yuri…pero esto no llega ni a Shoujo-ai *Deshonra para mi vaca* en fin, estrenando fandom y pareja, ténganme piedad (?)  
> Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es desgracia personalizada de Isayama Hajime-sensei.
> 
> Va para Kassi <3 no es gran cosa y siento que me quedó muy de novata, pero te lo doy con todo cariño cuñis~

Como humana estaba muerta, empezando porque nunca estuvo estrictamente viva.

Los seres vivos existen porque hay una fuerza mayor que reafirma su existencia, algo que les da una particularidad propia y los ata a algo. Existes porque alguien te reconoce, por un gesto, un movimiento, un reflejo, un sonido, una luz. Un llamado.

No eres nada antes de un nombre, y sólo después de tenerlo es que existes. Sin embargo, tu existencia debe ser constantemente reafirmada, cargada con características asociativas como quien vacía una jarra de agua y la llena sin falta todos los días. Como quien reconoce por instinto primitivo y primario las letras que le dan forma al sustantivo de su nombre y los golpes de aire de cada silaba al ser pronunciado; cada sonido, cada soplo de voz que se colorea de realidad.

Si olvidas llenar la jarra en alguna jornada de tu vida, dejas tu existencia esparcida al viento como las virutas de polvo se desintegran tras un ventarrón.

Al menos así lo fue para quien no tuvo quien reafirmara su presencia, quien después sería conocida como Ymir y llevaría el peso de ese código sobre sus hombros.

Como humana llamada Ymir vivió obligada a esgrimir mentiras como quien riega pétalos de flores a su paso, dejándolas marchitar con los años y encontrándose un fétido y desagradable cementerio de plantas que acabó por ser el el grillete equitativo a su propio peso. Asfixiándola. Robándole el aire de esperanza que alguna vez creyó sería valedero por sacrificar su felicidad cual moneda de cambio.

Dejó de rellenar el jarrón y con ello su identidad se evaporó junto con las últimas gotas contenidas con recelo en su interior. El dejar destapado el recipiente a merced de los días soleados fue atarse una soga al cuello.  Ya no habría quien le diera valor a su sustancia existencial.

Hasta que entró a la Legión de reconocimiento, cansada de deambular una vida condenada como titán que sólo era existencia, para esculpir otro propósito.

Christa. Christa. Christa se llamaba su razón para vivir. Ella era su razón para vivir, y a su vez, reafirmaba su existencia.

Los demás reafirmaban su existencia a diario. Pero sólo le bastaba Christa para poder asimilarla al fin. Aprendió a quererla por cómo era: inocente y valiente, torpe pero terca. Débil y opacada bajo la falsedad de quien no cree en sí mismo y demuestra lo contrario.

Ella era otro jarrón que se llenaba y vaciaba constantemente pero que ni siquiera respondía a la reafirmación que congeniaba con el sonido de su nombre.

“Mi verdadero nombre es Historia” le dijo cuándo Ymir estaba a punto de desaparecer y se sintió turbada por un instante: la mujer que reafirmaba su existencia integra negaba la suya propia con un nombre falso. Pero se sorprendió menos afectada del que esperaría encontrarse en esa circunstancia (al borde de la muerte, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la rubia que lloraba amargamente) y entendió que era muy bella.

Demasiado hermosa y bondadosa para su bien. Demasiado pura para ese mundo corrompido por la muerte y la desesperación indiscriminada. Pudo ponerle titulo a esos párrafos de coexistencia a su lado.

La amaba demasiado. Desde siempre, incluso antes de saberlo, la amaba. A Christa, a Historia, a la Reina Reiss. Le daba igual el nombre de ella; que tenía varios, y el suyo propio, que fue otorgado como quien lanza monedas a un mendigo.

Ya estaba muerta como titán, porque no podría estar junto a Historia y era exactamente lo mismo que sencillamente dejar de existir. Pero algo dentro de Ymir, esa semilla aparentemente atrofiada que nunca germinó; brotó al fin en un impulso y le dio la convicción egoísta que necesitaba para decidirse.

Y es que ya no necesitaba de nadie más que suministrara agua a su jarrón; el sólo conocer a Historia sería suficiente por el resto de la eternidad.

Mientras tanto, sólo quería amarla y llevarla consigo de la manera más literal posible antes de tener que despedirse. Y amarla. De todas las maneras y formas posibles ¡de esas que desconocía! Claro, pues nunca había nacido en ella un sentimiento tan fuerte y positivo como el amor entregado (sólo sabía del odio) y quería darle una parte suya a la mujer de sus sueños. También quería hacerla suya, en el sentido literal y figurativo de la palabra (aquel delicado y bien formado cuerpo le aparecía en los sueños a veces, y esos labios de pétalos de rosa le invitaban por las noches cuando cubría su guardia, viéndola dormir).

Y así fue, la llevó consigo a la fuerza, lastimándola en consecuencia, haciéndola llorar y sentirse miserable. Es entonces que entendió, reflejada en las orbes asustadas de la rubia, que amar no es imponer. Que para querer hay que estar dispuesta a ceder y dar espacio para que ambas se sientan cómodas y en armonía.

Entendió que en por ahora su “Te quiero” no era un “Te amo” y no debía forzarlo. La miró con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ese que le recordaba que era un ser humano antes de ser un titán, y la soltó delicadamente sobre la grama. Dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás y partió, con el eco de su nombre resonando en la lejanía.

Esperaría a que les coincidiera el amor.

Por ahora, “Ymir” sólo tendría sentido cuando Historia fuera quien le llamara de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta sarta de reflexiones pseudo-existancialistas que nada tienen que ver con SnK, espero que no se sientiera muy tedioso ._.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
